


fix me, doctor

by kingtatsunari



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Begging, Blow Jobs, Bottom Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Choking, Creampie, Hand Jobs, Human Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Light BDSM, M/M, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Dynamics, Semi-Public Sex, Slut Shaming, Spanking, Top Hank Anderson, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 10:34:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19972639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingtatsunari/pseuds/kingtatsunari
Summary: He stuttered, mind going blissfully blank as he took in the doctor's imposing stature and strong jaw. “D-doctor Anderson? I’m Connor.”“Connor, it’s nice to meet you,” he said, voice low and deep. “Why don’t you have a seat on the table?”





	fix me, doctor

**Author's Note:**

> this is a miracle fic, i wrote it all in one day and felt extremely gross afterwards skjfdlskjf,,,
> 
> also i don't know anything about medical procedures or medicine in general so i'm sorry for that
> 
> thanks so much for reading!!! i hope you enjoy :)

Connor sat in the waiting room, hands neatly folded in his lap. His foot tapped lightly to the beat of the pop song playing softly from the speaker nestled in the corner. Luckily, it wasn’t long until he heard his name being called out. 

“Doctor Anderson will see you now,” the receptionist smiled at Connor before turning back to her computer screen. 

Connor carefully made his way to the third examination room, footsteps clicking against the polished floor. Just as he reached the room and had a hand on the knob, the door swung open. 

A man stood in the doorway, and Connor found himself tilting his head up to meet his eyes. He stuttered, mind going blissfully blank as he took in the doctor's imposing stature and strong jaw. “D-doctor Anderson? I’m Connor.” 

“Connor, it’s nice to meet you,” he said, voice low and deep. “Why don’t you have a seat on the table?”

He turned, broad shoulders in full view. Connor felt a lump form in his throat as he made his way over to the table. God, he looked like something out of his wet dreams. 

“So, what are you here for today?” Anderson sat behind his desk, his monitor partially blocking Connor’s view of his figure. 

“I’ve started feeling a pain in my knee.”

The doctor nodded and suddenly stood from his desk, long legs taking him to stand in front of Connor. His sharp blue eyes bored into Connor’s, sending butterflies into his stomach and a blush to his cheeks. Connor dug his fingers into the examination table, crinkling the paper. “And when did you say the pain started?” Anderson rumbled. Was it just his imagination, or was Anderson leaning closer?

“A-about a month ago...” Connor squeaked, feeling the heat rise to his face. 

Anderson stepped back, his gaze lowering. “I’m going to press around your knee. Tell me where it hurts.”

Connor watched as Anderson’s enormous hand enveloped his kneecap. His palm rubbed up and down, fingertips pushing down above the bone. “Ah!” Connor cried out, hands instinctively coming up to grasp at Anderson’s shoulders. He could feel Anderson’s muscles beneath his fingers as they tensed up, and then loosened. Afraid to let go, Connor looked up. 

Anderson’s stare was burning, a smirk tugging at his lips. His hand, still on Connor’s knee, inched up. A gasp escaped Connor’s parted lips. He dragged his hands up until they were interlocked behind Anderson’s neck and closed his eyes, feeling Anderson’s hand still sliding up his thigh. A breath against his chin was the only warning he received before he felt Anderson’s lips on his, a hand cradling his head, tongue slipping into his mouth. 

Connor moaned, the sound lost between Anderson’s pained groan and their kiss. Anderson’s hand was at his hip now, Connor's legs framing his solid chest. Using his ankles, he pulled Anderson closer, until they were almost torso to torso. Connor pulled back, panting. He couldn’t focus on anything but Anderson’s spit slick lips and the dangerous look in his eyes. 

“Down on your knees, boy,” Anderson growled. Connor complied; his legs were shaky but he managed to slip off the table to kneel in front of Anderson. The doctor grinned, sweeping a hand into Connor’s hair. “You know what to do.”

Connor nodded, trembling fingers coming up to tease at Anderson’s zipper. Pulling it down, a faint outline of Anderson’s cock became visible through his boxers, and Connor shivered in anticipation. He reached into Anderson’s pants to grasp at his cock, pulling his length out after a few strokes. 

Anderson tightened his grip in Connor’s hair as Connor let out a whine. His cock was glorious; it was red at the tip, and thick all around. A drop of precum beaded at the tip. Connor leaned forward, giving it a kittenish lick. He popped the head of Anderson’s dick into his head, swirling his tongue around the top. Lightly, he dipped his tongue into the slit. Anderson hissed, hips thrusting forward to shove his cock into Connor’s mouth. “Such a good boy for me,” he grunted, wrapping a rough hand around Connor’s throat. “You love it, don’t you?”

Connor eagerly hummed his response, bobbing his head up and down. His eyes were brimming with tears and darkened with lust. He pulled Anderson’s hips closer, until the full length of Anderson’s cock was down his throat, and swallowed. 

Anderson released an urgent noise, jerking his head back in pleasure. “No... no more, baby,” he choked out, pulling his cock out of the warmth of Connor’s mouth. Connor stared up at him, lips berry red, eyes half-lidded. 

“Please, fill me up,” Connor whispered. “Make me feel better, doctor.”

Anderson knelt on one knee, taking Connor’s chin between his fingers and murmuring, “Of course, darling.” They shared a bruising kiss, Anderson’s tongue forcing its way between Connor’s lips and brazenly sweeping across every inch of his mouth. By the end, Connor was a shaking, quivering mess, his knees barely holding him up. Anderson pressed one last chaste kiss to the side of Connor's mouth before standing and pulling Connor up to his feet. “Over the table.” Anderson snapped, giving Connor a spank to his right ass cheek. 

“Yes, sir,” Connor breathed, quickly bending over the exam table. He arched his back, pushing his bottom out and giving it a slight wiggle. Anderson rewarded him with a slap to his left ass cheek. 

Connor pressed the side of his face against the thin paper, eyes turned towards the door. God, anyone could walk in on him in this position. Just the idea of getting caught made him whimper with need. Anderson slapped the tops of his thighs. “Have patience, boy.”

He heard the click of a cap behind him, and gasped as a cold, wet finger rubbed over his hole. Anderson chuckled darkly, his warm breath a sharp contrast to the cool lube. “You ready, baby?”

Connor nodded greedily, eyes fluttering shut as he felt Anderson’s broad finger entering him. He sank it all the way in, twisting as it bottomed out. He rubbed over Connor’s walls, searching for... 

“Ah! D-doctor!”

That. 

Anderson grazed Connor’s prostate, refusing to put pressure onto it. Connor squirmed back against the finger with a wail. “Please, Anderson. Please...”

“Tell me what you want.”

Connor panted, chest heaving with exertion. “Another finger, please, sir.” 

Anderson rained down a few spankings onto Connor’s ass, causing him to squeak, before easing another finger in. Once both of his fingers were able to comfortably fit inside, Anderson scissored them apart, spreading his fingers roughly. Connor cried out, hands tearing at the paper. His mind grew hazy, lost in the sound of his own heavy breaths and Anderson’s fingers slowly entering him again and again. 

It seemed as though hours had passed before Anderson pressed a third finger into Connor’s hole. He melted against the table, fingers desperately curled around the edge, sobs escaping from his mouth. “Anderson,” he groaned, frantically bucking back to meet Anderson’s fingers. “I’m ready, please fuck me, please.”

Anderson let out a short laugh. “Well, since you asked so nicely...” 

He pulled his fingers out, giving them a cursory wipe on his shirt. Hissing at the cool lube drizzling over his cock, he grasped Connor’s hips, pushing them against the table. He left one hand on Connor’s waist as he used the other to stroke his cock, spreading the lube along every inch of his length. Satisfied with the amount of slick, he guided the head to Connor’s gaping hole. 

Something broke in Connor’s chest as he felt Anderson rub the tip of his cock up and down against his hole. His nails dug into the table, leaving indents, as his cock continued to liberally drip precum onto the linoleom floor. He could hear himself begging for Anderson’s fat cock, asking for his cum, pleading for anything but emptiness. 

Anderson slammed in until he was bottoming out, grinding against Connor’s ass, wrapping his hands around Connor’s waist and fucking him back against his hips. He was purring; Connor could hear it through the haze of desire. The head of Anderson’s cock was hitting against Connor’s prostate, and it made him gasp with pleasure. With the last bit of his functioning brain, Connor drove his hips back and clenched down on Anderson’s cock, drawing a snarl out from Anderson. He started pistoning in, faster and faster until it felt as though Anderson’s cock wasn’t even leaving his hole. Anderson leaned down, chest flush against Connor’s back, right hand reaching to envelop Connor’s dick. His coarse thumb smeared precum over his head and down his length, pumping it through the ring of his fingers. “Come for me, baby,” he rumbled, and moved his hand quicker along Connor’s cock. 

Connor cried out, back arching. He had been so close with Anderson's fingers ramming in his ass, and the fullness of his cock felt so right. “I’m coming!” he sobbed, ass clenching down on Anderson’s cock. Connor’s dick, still in Anderson’s grip, jerked as it spurted thick globs of cum onto the table and floor. Anderson gave a couple more bruising slams into his ass and then stilled. Connor could feel Anderson’s cock throbbing, accompanied by a satisfying wetness as he released in his ass. 

Anderson collapsed onto Connor, his arms trapping Connor between the bed and his chest. They lay there, panting and sweaty until Connor let out a giggle. Anderson pressed a kiss to the nape of Connor’s neck in response, but soon, his own rumbling chuckles were filling the room. 

Their laughter died down as Anderson abruptly stood up, grabbed a wet wipe from a nearby counter, and wiped his cock down. Pulling up his pants, he quickly zipped and buttoned before heading back over to the table where Connor lay, trembling slightly. 

"You're such a dirty slut." Anderson suddenly shoved a finger into Connor's abused hole, pushing his cum back in. He slapped at Connor’s butt cheek. “Pull your pants up,” he ordered, striding across the room to his desk. 

Connor turned, eyes alight. He bent down, back cracking as he pulled his jeans and boxers up. “Doctor Anderson?” 

Anderson inclined his head, figure imposing in the fluorescent lights. “Yes?” 

“When can I schedule my next appointment?”


End file.
